


Book club meeting

by Simpingforlife



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpingforlife/pseuds/Simpingforlife
Summary: Luz and Amity started their book club.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 77





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first time writing a fanfiction so please tell me if there is an error so I can correct it.

It was a quiet morning at the owl house. Eda was making breakfast in the kitchen, meanwhile Luz and King were sleeping upstairs.

Suddenly, the alarm clock began ringing and woke them up. King felt a delicious smell that encourage him to eat breakfast.

Half asleep Luz decided to get ready for a day. She quickly changed into her school uniform.

When she went down the stairs, she got hit by a strong smell of waffles. Entering the kitchen, she sat down at the table and began eating breakfast that had been made by her mentor.

"Won't you be late for school?" Eda announced looking at the clock. Luz glanced at the clock and almost choked on her food when she saw how late she was and ran out of the kitchen.

"Oh no! I'll be late again!" Luz said as she left the house. After a few minutes of running through the forest, the young girl finally reached school.

Walking down the empty corridor to her class, the young witch was getting ready to face her teacher who might be furious at her for being late.

Her first lesson was with the abomination teacher, so she will be able to meet Amity and maybe sit with her.

Entering the classroom, she saw the pissed-off face of her teacher who was wondering if it was worth to stop his lecture to scold one student and waste half of the lesson.

"Please take your seat and don'tt be late next time" the teacher said.

The embarrassed girl decided to quietly sit down next to her friend and whisper 'hi' to her.

Amity teared a page from her notebook and write a question to her friend.

'why are you late for class?'

'sorry I was watching with King cute videos of animals on my phone and then I went to bed late yesturday' write Luz on paper and hand it to Amity.

The green haired witch glared at Luz, and you could tell she wanted to scold her friend but she didn't want to take attention of her class.

The young witch wrote quickly on a paper to tell Luz to pull herself together and not to sleep during the first lessons.

After reading the note, she decided to change the subject and wrote a question on a paper.

'Do you want to meet me at the library and start our club meeting?'

Amita's face changed from disappointed to happy after reading the question. 

'Sure thing Luz, meet me after school at the library'

For the rest of the lesson, the two girls decided to focus on what the teacher was explaining to them until they heard the bell. Today is gonna be a long day for Luz before her club meeting with Amity.


	2. 2

It was a long and tiring day at Hexside. Being in all tracks can be fun but at the same time can be really tiring. 

'At least this is the last lesson for today' thought Luz ,sitting in potion classroom.

It was one of boring lessons, so Luz started daydreaming about her favorite fantasy book. She was imagine herself as Azura and beside her was Amity as Hecate.   
Both girls were fighting one of vilians from this book. Luz got frightened when she heard screaming of bell.

She got up from her desk and head out from school. Young human couldn't wait for her book club so she started jogging to one of Bonesborought library.

In about 10 minutes Luz was standing in front of the library trying to catch her breath. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a person with a green head. 

It was Amity walking to her. She was still in her school clothes and had a gentle smile on her face. Luz could see gentle blush on her cheeks.

"Hi Amity, how was your day today!" 

"Hi Luz! Well... I think it was okay, how was yours?" she shyly said.

"Ughh! It was so boring but at least we can do something fun together"

"That right! Me and you. Reading. In my secret room, and having fun. haha..." said Amity a little bit panicking with her red face. It looked cute and a little bit funny for Luz.

"Okay then let's go"

They went inside the building already going to Romance section and carefully, to not be seen, they open the secret room. It was a small cozy room with bookshelves at the walls and there was a single desk with a chair.  
Two large cushion were propped up against the corner wall and in the center of the room was small carpet. It is a great place to read books or do homework.

Both girls took their books out and sat down on cushions. They were reading the first book of Azura and Luz couldn't wait to discuss some things like the lore, ships, main characters and many more.  
They start reading and in about 30 minutes Luz felt that someone was watching her. Without looking up from her book she could see that Amity was looking at her with a small smile. Luz stoped reading and she thought about her friend who was acting weird around her.

'She always shy and red on her face. She sometimes panicks when she see me or when she talking to me. Did I do something wrong? Ed and Em told me when she is angry she turns red but she does't seem to be angry. She kinda act like she has a crush on someone. But I didn't saw her like this around anyone. Why would she act like this aroud me?'  
'Wait... oh'  
'OH...'  
'Does she really like me like that. Whoa I did not expect a cute girl to like me. But if she really likes me, would I like her back?'  
'I mean who wouldn't like Amity. She is smart, funny, caring ,beautifu and we both like Azura'  
'Okay maybe I like Amity but what if I'm wrong. What if she doesn't like me like that. Maybe I just ask her why she act weird around me?' she thought while having small gay panic.

"Hey Amity I saw that you act weird around me, is everything okay?"

"OH.. Everything is okay. You don't have to be worried about me" said Amity, all red on her face.

" Are you sure because saw how you act around everyone else and you are only like this around me"

"..."

"..."

"Okay I do have something to tell you..."   
"I...I-I like you. I like you more that just a friend. A-and I understand if you don't like me like that and I hope that we can still be f-friend..." Amity had unshed tears in her eyes and she was probably ready for rejection but it never came.

Luz touched Amity's cheeks and asked one question that witch didn't expected.

"Can I kiss you" said Luz blushing.   
Amity didn't trust her mouth so she only nod her head as a 'yes'. Luz without waiting, kissed Amity. They accidentally hit each other's noses because they were inexperienced. But they didn't mind it. When they stoped, Amity started laughing.

"What so funny?"  
"Nothing, It's just that I can't believe that we kissed"  
"Well then believe it because I like you more than a friend too"

When they stoped laughing, they decide to cuddle and start reading Azura together.


End file.
